


untitled

by kjdpot (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, I think?, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, it sounds far kinkier than it actually is, oh and, orgasm control/denial, that’s all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kjdpot
Summary: junmyeon is so, so pretty like this.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> “pwp” as is everything i post on this account, lol.

junmyeon is so, so pretty like this.

the vibrating plug in his ass, the cock ring, chanyeol fucking himself on junmyeon’s dick, it’s all so pretty. he hasn’t come yet, despite all of his begging, his bribing, the tears he’s cried in desperation to come. orgasm after orgasm cut off, and junmyeon thinks he might just die before he gets to come.

“one more for me, myeonnie. just one more and you can come, come in my mouth, on my face. can you wait one more time for that?” chanyeol asks, his voice low and raspy. it reminds junmyeon that he asked for this, asked for chanyeol to take over and edge him until he couldn’t take it anymore, and chanyeol is probably seeing that he’s reaching that point.

junmyeon nods, and chanyeol rolls his hips. he sobs, his legs tensing as the vibrator inside of him changes angles and buzzes against his prostate. he can’t help but try to chase the sensation, grind onto the plug, try to get it deeper  than it already is. and oh, fuck, he’s coming close again, and this time the feeling of his orgasm being cut off too soon doesn’t even faze him. it’s the last time, last time this happens, at least for tonight.

chanyeol kisses him, soft, praises him, softer, “you’ve done so well for me, myeonnie. how do you want to come?”

junmyeon doesn’t even know. he thinks about chanyeol’s earlier suggestion, on his face, and whimpers just imagining it. chanyeol looks pretty with cum painting his face, looks pretty  _ always _ . “your mouth, yeol, can i?”

he doesn’t have the energy to fuck chanyeol’s mouth, and chanyeol must know it. “relax, myeonnie, let me do all the work. you did so much for me, let me do this for you.” he slides down junmyeon’s body, puts his hand at the base of the plug. “you want this? or my hands?” he pauses. “or my mouth?”

because junmyeon never specified that he wanted chanyeol to suck him off and now that the image is in his mind,  _ fuck,  _ he wants chanyeol to eat him out so badly. “mouth, please,  _ fuck _ .”

“i can do that,” chanyeol says, and pulls the plug out of junmyeon. he watches the way his hole flutters around nothing, hears junmyeon’s soft whimper at the sudden emptiness. he carefully turns junmyeon over, spreads his legs and raises his ass in the air for better access. junmyeon shivers when chanyeol finally, finally lays his tongue flat and licks his hole. his hands grasp at the bedsheets weakly.

chanyeol is sloppy, it’s his style, and somehow so,  _ so  _ perfect. when he slides a finger in alongside his tongue, junmyeon keens, his legs shaking. and then chanyeol’s free hand slides over his cock, just once, and junmyeon comes, ears ringing. it’s embarrassingly quick, until you consider that he’d been edged four times before this.

chanyeol doesn’t stop his ministrations until junmyeon is jerking, and the smaller man falls forward onto the bed. he’s quick to comfort him, kiss him and praise him until junmyeon’s eyes close, completely tired out from everything. he doesn’t mind the mess drying between his stomach and the sheets, not now.

he wakes up to chanyeol peppering kisses all over his face. “i ran a bath for you,” he says, “i figured you might not be too sore for a shower.”

“you’re perfect,” junmyeon replies.

**Author's Note:**

> srry


End file.
